Plains Dragon
The Plains Dragon is a rare golden hybrid of the Earth and Light elements. It's main element is Earth. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The plains dragon's main weapons are it's claws on it powerful legs, and its formidable horns. If approached from behind, they can kick backward with enough force to knock their would-be attacker unconscious. Defenses If threatened, the plains dragon typically will run away. Few predators are fast enough to catch it. Other Abilities They are extremely fast runners, jumpers, and dodgers. They also have very finely-tuned senses. They also can keep thier balance very well; no matter from how high it falls, as long as the fall doesn't kill it, it will almost surely keep standing up straight. Breath Weapon Plains dragons eat small rocks and then spit them out at their enemies. However, they don't actually consume these rocks. Weaknesses Due to their wings' size, plains dragons have a hard time flying, and they are real lightweights of the dragon world. They are easily spooked, evolving in a biome full of predators and nowhere to hide. Habitat Regions Plains dragons are known to live on The West Shore, some mountains in The Far East, small herds have been seen living in the Galahad Plains and the Mesalithic Canyon, but they mainly live in the Xiberian Savannas. Preferred Home They prefer places with a lot of grass to eat, but mostly savannas. Sheltering/Nesting They prefer to nest in the tall grass to hide from predators. Diet Plains dragons eat grass. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Plains Dragons are always extremely cautious and are startled easily. However, once their trust is gained, they are inquisitive and curious. Social Order They are social animals, living in herds and flocks for safety and comfort. They have a social hierarchy, with a lead breeding pair leading the herd. There is one dominate male, his highest mate, and several females and their hatchlings, who he cares for. Some plains dragons choose to live with other creatures such as antelopes and zebras. Relationship to Wizards They are extremely flighty creatures, so while not too rare, they are cautious around people. The only threat they can actually pose is accidentaly trampling wizards while running away from something. DDLA has them ranked as 1. Life Cycle Mating During the rut, plains dragons, especially males, become extremely territorial among another, often jousting with their horns. Birth Once hatched, the young plains dragons instantly imprint on their parents and follow them in the herd. They can run only 30 minutes or so bursts after birth. Infancy The young spend nearly all their time in the safety and comfort of the herd. Adolescence During these times, the young begin to grow distinctive horns and calls as they grow closer to the age of maturity. Adulthood Plains dragons start conforming in their herd. Frankly, they're very boring, these dragons. Life Span Plains dragons are among the shortest-living dragons with a maximum age of 45. History Discovery The plains dragon was discovered by traveling musician, Wimbo, while searching on the deserts of The West Shore for inspiration for his next piece. He discovered the plains dragon running with a group of wildebeest. A few months later he released his hit song, "The Circle of Hatching". Now, Wimbo uses two plains dragons every time he writes songs. Origin of Name The plains dragon's name comes from their habitat, like the forest dragon and the mountain dragon. Magic A mixture of Earth, Light, and ancient Animal magic, the plains dragon usually saves its power for when it is in real danger. Otherwise, it will uses it's long legs or horns. Notable Dragons *Simon (Wimbo) *Gumbaa (Wimbo) Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Golden Hybrids Category:Earth Category:Light Category:Bipedal Drakes Category:Herbivores Category:Inhabitants of the Xiberian Savannas Category:Inhabitants of the Far East Category:Inhabitants of the West Shore Category:Inhabitants of the Galahad Plains Category:Inhabitants of the Mesalithic Canyon Category:Inhabitants of Ronstreet Category:Inhabitants of the Gargantuan Grasslands Category:Dragons named after their habitat Category:August discoveries Category:DDLA Rank 1